Workpieces, including doors, may be subject to automated processes involving multiple workstations for performing machining and related operations. In the case of door manufacturing, such machining operations may be performed on all six surfaces (front, back, top, bottom, and opposite sides) of the door, and may include, for example, routing hinge and mortise pockets, forming lock holes, drilling pilot holes, and working edges and main surfaces of the door to prepare the door to receive hardware, such as hinges, locks, overhead closers, etc. Applicant has observed that if one of the workstations malfunctions or requires downtime for maintenance, repair, or the like, the productivity of the entire automated process can be significantly impaired.